Univit High School
by institute of clockwork
Summary: In a world where mundanes know about the existance of Shadowhunters everything has changed. Join Clary as she joins Univit High School, school for mundanes, downworlders and shadowhunters and how she manages to survive this school as her past is trailing behind!
1. Chapter 1

**okay well i don't know if anyone will like this but please do review on what you liked and disliked.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything, except that I did write the words and I have not used someone else's idea :)**

* * *

The term 'curiosity killed the cat' did obviously not concern mundanes. It had been over 100 years since mundanes had found out about the existence of shadowhunters. It was broadcasted on all the news channels and was published in every newspaper. At first the mundanes didn't know what to think but soon they thought that shadowhunters were evil and should die. However they did warm up to the idea of theses protectors with special blood. Some mundanes however wanted to experiment on these shadowhunters for they were a new species of human. Downworlders were another thing though.

Everyone thought they were evil and that they were the demons that should be killed. Now after 100 years of peace mundanes, shadowhunters and Downworlders were living together, working together, and helping each other. Forces were made with mixed species to go on patrols and act as police killing demons Downworlders and mundanes alike. And no one could disagree. The world could not be any more perfect.

Clary Fairchild was considered one of the chosen ones. A shadowhunter. Mundanes believed it was a gift to be chosen as a shadowhunter and that they were the higher form of human beings. Some people however took it too literally. Shadowhunters would act cruel upon mundanes and Downworlders and that they should be bowing to their feet. But thanks to laws, everyone had an equal right.

Clary Fairchild was now starting a new school, a mixed school for everyone. It was one of the most prestigious mixed schools in the world. Where any student could learn to do whatever they wanted, whether it was to learn how to fight or become an actor. The main reason it was such a good school was that it taught you how to develop yourself. So even if you wanted to become an artist and you were a shadow hunter you would still have to take part in fighting lessons. Everyone was taught to never leave your culture behind. However, that's all Clary wanted to do. Pretend nothing had ever happen just become a mundane, but that wasn't possible.

Today Clary would start Univit high school. It was Latin for united, very fitting. Clary's big brother was a senior so at least she wouldn't be completely alone. She was starting as a sophomore as she had only just transferred to Univit. Clary and Jonathon were very different and not just in looks. Clary was creative and artistic. Jonathon was fast and loved fighting. However Jonathon loved Clary and was always over protective so now that Clary was starting high school not only has she got to live up to her brother's name but to deal with Jonathon being so protective. The first day was going to be a very long day.

It was about 7:00am when Clary woke up to school. She was so excited and nervous with a bunch of other emotions. She got up and went to have a long shower. After washing her hair and thinking about how today would play out she got out and dried her hair. Univit high school had no uniforms so she was free to choose what she wanted. She ended up going for some ripped blue skinny jeans with a grey and white eagle top that slipped of her shoulder. She paired it with her burgundy converses and had her black leather shoulder bag. Now for the hair she thought. She looked at her now wavy red hair and decided just to put some light curls in. after some makeup the result was not that bad. Clary looked attractive for once she thought. She wanted to make a good impression on the first day at school.

After gathering her school supplies and god forbid her shadowhunter kit. She was ready for school, but more importantly breakfast. She ran downstairs to be greeted with her mother making her pancakes ''hello sweetie, sleep well?'' she grinned ''yes mum thank you. Where's Jonathon?'' Clary asked curios of where her brother was ''he's waiting for you in the car'' at this Clary grabbed a pancake shoved it in her mouth and hastily said goodbye to her mother.

Clary ran out to the car seeing her brother. Their car was a sports car which Clary adored although she could not drive it. She will soon be 16 and already she couldn't wait. Clary jumped into the car and was met with a grinning Jonathon. ''Finally, ready to start Univit?'' Clary had to think for a good answer before replying ''yeah I guess it's just weird everyone is going to ask questions'' his smile dropped into a sympathetic face ''just tell them to talk to me'' Clary laughed and they were soon on their way to school. After a ten-minute ride, Clary and Jon arrived at school.

The school was huge and modern with big windows and modern artwork. Once Jon had parked he got out. It was obvious if you were a shadowhunter or not as your runes would be visible. Unlike most shadowhunters, Clary only had one rune and she intended to keep it that way. Jon guided Clary inside the school and once inside people couldn't help but look.

Everyone in the school knew Jonathon for his fighting and his looks. Due to social protocol, only shadowhunters could date shadowhunters. However most male shadowhunters found mundane girls a good pastime. It was known that shadowhunter women were very hard to come by and they was defiantly a shortage so now that Clary had joined the school the boys would be all over her.

Clary eventually had found her way to reception thanks to Jon's help. To pick up her schedule. ''excuse me'' the lady at the desk looked up ''I'm starting her'' she looked momentarily confused ''name?'' ''Clarissa Morgenstern but I liked to be informed as Clary Fairchild'' ''Morgenstern'' stuttering as she said the name ''yeah got a problem with that'' Jonathon piped into the conversation ''n-no sorry her-here'' she quickly produced Clary's schedule obviously startled by Jonathon. Clary grabbed the schedule and quickly walked out of the office.

''you didn't have to do that'' Clary said angry about her brother. ''yes I did you saw the way she looked at you'' she was fed up with the same reaction time and time again. ''just drop it'' Clary looked at her schedule surprised to see so many shadowhunting classes.

First lesson – culture studies

Second lesson – shadowhunter, basic weaponry practice

Third lesson - advanced demonology

Fourth lesson Advanced art

Lunch

Fifth lesson – shadowhunter, basic hand to hand combat

Sixth lesson – shadowhunter, rune studies

Seventh lesson – advanced art

Eighth lesson – mixed co-operation

Clary was very curious to the fact that she had a lot more shadowhunter classes than she would have liked. She dismissed this not willing to ruin her first day of school. ''Clary let me introduce you to my friends, then at least you'll be able to see some friendly faces today'' ''sure'' Clary did to like her brother's friends one bit. They were always condescending to her. Jonathon walked over to a bunch of lockers occupied by some shadowhunters. ''hey guys, look who's come to join the school''.

All the boys turned around to be greeted by a pretty redhead. ''hey'' Clary said meekly. A boy walked forward in the group with dark brown hair and a face to die for. ''well Jonathon never said you were this pretty'' Clary blushed. The boy extended his hand ''Sebastian Verlac'' Clary met his hand ''Clary'' ''its lovely to meet you Clary'' again Clary blushed. Maybe high school won't be as hard as she thought it would be. ''back of Sebastian'' Jonathon glared at Sebastian ''Jon can you show me to my locker'' Clary looked up at her brother hoping to defuse the tension. ''sure''.

Jon walked Clary over to her locker and showed her how to open it. Clary had put her books and kit in it. ''will you be ok?'' Jon asked Clary ''yeah I'll be fine'' Jon hugged Clary ''just stay away from Sebastian'' he said into her hair. Clary knew not to argue with her brother ''yeah sure'' ''thank you'' he let go and Clary was greeted with evil glares from girls walking by obviously jealous of her hugging Jonathon. Gross she thought.

Jonathon directed her to her first lesson, which turned out to be an all year's class. Clary found her class and then found a seat. She was seated next to a vampire with black hair and glasses. She decided to be friendly ''hi'' Clary said. The vampire turned his head and was very surprised to find a shadowhunter talking to him. It was hard to tell if she was but the mark on her right hand gave her away.

''hey, are you new?'' he had not remembered her here before ''yeah actually I just joined, I'm a sophomore'' ''that's cool I'm a junior'' before Clary could respond their conversation was rudely interrupted. ''hey bloodsucker move. You're in my seat'' the vampire immediately knew who the voice belonged to ''bite me'' he said in return without turning his head. ''no I think you're the one who bites'' he said in return.

Clary turned her face to the source of the noise. It was a beautiful shadowhunter with blond hair and tanned skin. Clary wasn't going to let him just abuse the vampire just like that. ''leave him alone jerk''. Most of the class were now watching them excited to see how it would turn out ''shut up, stupid mundanes'' the boy muttered. ''wrong'' was all Clary replied with ''fine fairy if you want to get specific''

Clary smirked at the boy and stood up walking towards the boy ''unsurprisingly wrong again'' the boy looked at her hand and grinned ''ohh shadowhunter, well look I would be scared but the fact is your 5ft tall and you have one rune on you. Please do elaborate on why I should be scared?''. She couldn't believe what she was about to do just because of one stupid boy ''because, I'm a Morgenstern''

* * *

**Thank you for reading please Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything, except that I did write the words and I have not used someone else's idea :) **

**Sorry if there are some mistakes i just wanted to get it out as soon as possible :) **

**Please review what you like qand disliked :)**

* * *

''Mor-Morgenstern'' Jace stutters, saying the day. The whole class gasped in unison and if they weren't before all eyes were on Clary. Clary looked at Simon and his mouth was just hanging open like Clary had just got up and fly. The silence was brought to an end by the door opening and an old looking man stumbling in. everyone sat down facing the front but Clary could still feel the eyes of everyone boring into the back of her head but someone's eyes were a lot hotter than the others.

''hello class, sorry I'm late. Coffee machine wouldn't work this morning.'' Everyone giggled and it reduced the tension slightly. Clary couldn't help but notice that the teachers voice was an English accent it didn't surprise her since a lot of teachers travelled from across the world just to work at this school.

''Register Sophie'' ''yes sir'' ''Ryan'' ''yes sir'' he called the names out from the never-ending register and Clary seemed to get lost in her own thoughts. ''Clary'' Clary was snapped back to reality by the call of her name. ''yes sir'' ''Are you new here?'' the teacher asked. Clary did not want to explain why she joined this school late. ''yes sir'' ''oh well I'm Mr Lightwood and I teach a lot of classes so I might see you again miss-'' he looked down at the register ''Morgenstern'' his eyes widen when he read the name but he didn't act upon it just returned to normal.

Once Mr Lightwood had finished the register he began talking to the class ''right to start of this lesson of culture studies I want everyone to say something interesting about themselves right lets start with the new worlds'' new worlds meant the downworlders but it was a nicer word as some people took offence to it.

Many people stood up a mixture of vampire's, werewolves, warlocks everyone. ''right Ryan start us off please''. Ryan had brown hair and was very tall he was quite attractive in Clary's eyes . ''hi I'm Ryan, I'm a werewolf and I was born in Indonesia and moved to America when I was 5'' Ryan sat down and people continued talk. There was a girl called Ellie who was a fairy and was related to the Seelie Queen and a boy called Elliot who was a warlock and could do telepathy. Sir then asked the mundanes to stand her were not remotely interesting to Clary she just dreaded what would happen next.

''Shadowhunters stand'' Clary stood up very slowly and was dreading the fact that everyone was staring at her. Jace and 4 other boys stood up Clary being the only girl. ''Jace why don't you start'' Mr. Lightwood said smirking. ''well I'm Jace Herondale a shadow hunter and I am adopted'' Jace keeping it brief seemed glad that he could sit down. ''Clary'' oh god she thought ''umm well my name is Clarissa Morgenstern but I now go by Clary Fairchild and my mother Is an artist'' ''just forget the bit about your family being a bunch of psycho's'' Clary was stunned into silence she couldn't say anything. Just stood there. ''JACE how dare you speak of anyone like that, l would you like a detention?'' ''sure if it means I'm away from her'' Jace spat out the word 'her' like it was poison.

Clary sank to her seat wishing to be anywhere except here, in this class with him. Jace soon shut up but Clary didn't care anymore she just wished to go home and sit in her bedroom. 1st lesson finished very slowly for Clary but as soon as the bell went she was up like a rocket and straight to the toilets. Clary looked into the mirror and saw a lost girl not knowing what to do and she just burst out crying as quietly as she could. Clary could force herself to go to second lesson so she just stayed there.

The door opened and an attractive girl with raven hair and brown eyes walked in. she stared at Clary and just stood still. Clary not wanting to be embarrassed any further got up to walk to the door and find somewhere else for her to hide and cry. The girl with raven hair stopped Clary from going any further and just looked at her. ''why are you crying?'' was all she said. Clary looked up to the girl and just wanted to leave ''it doesn't matter. I'm sorry I just want to go'' The girl let go but took her right hand ''shadowhunter'' the girl whispered. ''what is your name? I'm Isabelle Lightwood'' lightwood like sir Clary thought that must be her father. ''Clary'' Clary didn't know whether to say her last name but seeing as if she was going to get a friend she wanted all cards on the table. ''Clary Morgenstern but I go by Fairchild now''. Clary waited for Isabelle to scream and run away but she didn't'' ''Cool Jonathon's sister right by the way your brother's an idiot''. Clary laughed for what felt like the first time in her life ''yeah he is'' ''so Clary what lesson are you meant to be at''. Clary had to rake her mind to think of what lesson she had next. ''Basic weaponry '' ''OMG same thank god there's another girl last year I was on my own with the boys''. Clary laughed again

Clary and Isabelle made their way to the gym making a stop to get Clary's shadowhunter gear. Once Clary and Isabelle had gotten changed they headed for the gym. They were welcomed to the boys running laps around the gym Clary noticed her brother standing in the middle of the gym with a couple of other seniors. What were they doing in a sophomore class thought Clary. Jon blew the whistle and everyone stopped running and everyone came into the middle and that's when she saw him. Jace.

''thank you for joining us girls you just missed the warm up'' Jace said this to Isabelle and Clary and all Clary did was blush. All the boys were staring at her visibly checking her out. ''all right we are you're instructors for the next year' 'Jon continued. '' we expect you to be on time to lessons and listen to what we have to say'' Jon looked at Clary when saying this. This was going to be interesting. ''Jace will now read out your pairings with your instructors. Jace?'' ''yes right Ryan's with Luke, ben's with Adam'' Jace kept reading the names and Clary just hoped she'd be with Jon, least he be easier with her'' ''Max's with Alec, Isabelle with Jonathon and Clary with me'' What! How could this be happening is all Clary could think ''WHAT! Clary was meant to be with me'' Jonathon ran up to Jace and confronted him ''well she's with me, that's what it says on the sheet'' Jace through the paper in Jon's face. ''right everyone in your pairs'' Jace continued while Jon stared blankly at the paper. ''Good luck'' Isabelle whispered into Clary's ear.

Clary sluggishly walked over to Jace who was smirking. ''well hello there little Morgenstern. Look I would like to apologize for first lesson I thought you would be like your father'' Clary's face paled ''you don't know anything about him'' was all Clary said. Jace remained silent and started at Clary ''ok lets get started'' Jace walked over to Clary. ''Right since you never did warm up, do 10 push ups'' ''WHAT, I can't do push ups'' Jace smirked. That smirk Clary thought.

Clary got down and started on her push ups ''one….t-tw-two…..thre…three.. umph'' Clary fell onto the matt exhausted already ''come on that was pathetic''. Clary stood up and brushed off her shadowhunter gear ''excuse me but I plan on becoming an artist not a complete shadowhunter'' Jace laughed ''well I defiantly wouldn't recommend you become apart of the police department'' Clary laughed and blush. Why am I blushing she thought. ''right let's start with movements'' ''What this is a weaponry class not hand to hand combat''. Jace smirked ''you cant use weapons if you don't know how to move.

Jace walked Clary through some key movements she would need to learn for weaponry. Clary noticed she was the only one without a weapon in her hand. ''hey Jace how come everyone else has weapons?'' Jace laughed ''seriously? You've been here a day where as they'' he pointed to the rest of the class ''have been here a year'' ''whatever, what now'' ''well lets try your moves on me'' Clary was the one to smirk this time ''my pleasure'' Clary got in the ready stance and they started.

Clary through the first punch and Jace dodged it easily and he swiped his legs underneath her sending Clary on the floor. ''ow'' was all Clary could manage her back felt like someone had punched it. before Jace had the chance to apologize Jace was knocked on the floor by a flying fist ''I told you to stay away from my sister'' It was Jonathon.

* * *

**Thank you for reading plesae review** :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything, except that I did write the words and I have not used someone else's idea :)**

**I am really sorry that i've taken so long i just wanted to make sure it was good and i have had no time thanks to school soo here it is**

**please review what you liked and disliked and please do give me any ideas :)**

* * *

''what's wrong with you, we were just practicing'' Jace said as he got up hold his nose which was apparently broken. '' this is her first year at school and you kick her to the ground'' everyone was watching, waiting to see what would happen next. No one made a move to stop Jonathon and Clary couldn't blame them. ''look we were just practicing and anyway why do you care so much'' Jonathon replied with a punch to the stomach. Jace kicked with his leg and did some damage. For the next minute or two, it was just Jace and Jonathon fighting. Feet and fists going everywhere. Clary had had enough. ''Jonathon, Jon stop it'' she shouted. Both of them were oblivious to her actions. Before Jon could punch Jace again Clary ran in. ''Stop it!'' Clary screamed jumping in front of Jon and putting her hand on his chest to calm him. Jonathon couldn't stop the momentum of his hand and it went straight into Clary's face. Clary fell to the ground and everyone gasped. Clary fell into the deep dark hole.

Clary couldn't tell what was real and what fantasy drifting in and out of consciousness was making her feel sicker than she already was. Clary could only make out colours of gold and white. Clary stirred from her slumber to see her brother on the edge of a table with his head in his hands and her mother sitting by her side of the make shift bed. ''Clary, sweetie it's good to see you awake'' her eyes felt so heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep. Jonathon rushed over to her side. ''Clary I am so, so sorry'' he looked so guilty even in his eyes that could not normal show emotion he was guilty and sad.

''it's fine Jonathon'' Clary replied whilst feeling her head to find it hurt touching her eye. ''Clary sweetie you need to come home. Your eye has been bruised badly''. Clary couldn't remember how she got it and then she remembered the fight between Jon and Jace. Boys she thought.

''Mum I don't need to go home, I feel fine and I don't want to miss the rest of my fist day''. Clary was determined to carry on, she didn't want to be known as the shadowhunter who got hit in the head and cried like a baby to her mother. ''Clary, please listen to mum. She's right you need to go home and rest''. Jonathon was really annoying Clary recently, always acting like he was her father. ''Jon, shut up'' Clary said calmly. Jonathon looked at Clary in disbelief. She had never talk to him like that. ''how dare you tell me to shut up I am your brother and you will respect me''.

Every time he said a word in that sentence he walked a step closer to Clary with his fists balled up looking like they were ready for a fight. Clary was scared. Only a moment ago she had never seen her brother this angry before except a couple of years ago. ''Jonathon, stop it now. You're scaring your sister'' Jocelyn piped in. Jonathon's eyes had gone a come and now it was all gone. He was showing emotion of love and now his eyes had gone a complete shade of black but were slowly returning to the natural colour of a dark grey. After returning to normal, he stormed out.

Clary still slightly confused and scared as to what is bothering Jon returned to the main task of this conversation. Staying at school. ''Mum please don't make me go home''. Clary pleaded to her mother. Jocelyn looked at her daughter carefully. ''promise to take it easy'' Clary smiled ''of course''. Clary joins her mother in a big tight hug. She had missed this feeling. While hugging Clary had heard the door open to the nurse's office. ''Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to know if you were ok.''

Clary looked up from her hug to see a figure standing at the door. ''Jace?'' ''the one and only''. God he was so sarcastic she thought. Jocelyn looked up and stared at the boy something about him looking familiar but instead she just looked at Clary smiling and winked at her. ''well I better go home then, be good'' ''I promise mummy'' Jocelyn laughed at the name and left.

Jace was still standing at the door and looked at Clary, with an emotion unknown to Clary. ''Mummy?'' he asks laughing. Blood rushes to her cheeks in embarrassment no one ever heard her say that. ''y-yeah'' she replies laughing nervously. Jace comes over to sit on the bed where Clary was lying. ''I see you found the infirmary, I've been in here to many times to count'' he says as he slide onto the bed sitting opposite Clary. ''that looks pretty nasty'' referring to the bruise now on her cheek. ''yeah it feels nasty''. Jace's laughs at the retort amused by her fierce personality.

Jace then moves his hand carefully and slowly towards Clary's cheek, leaving her stunned. Her cheeks felt so hot and she knew they were red. He slowly moves his thumb around the bruise still caressing her face. Clary still looking down at her lap, not used to the close proximity to such an attractive boy. ''don't worry it'll get better'' he says then removing his hand from her face. Clary so desperately wants his hand on her face again. His hands were so soft.

''I should be the one asking if you're ok you got it worse than me'' he seemed amused by her taking an interest in how he was. ''I'm fine, nothing a couple of iratze can't fix, which reminds me. Why don't you have any other runes other than the angelic rune?'' he asks obviously curious as to why a shadow hunter has only one rune. Clary had perfected her answer over the years carefully not to tell anything of her past. '' being a shadowhunter has never really appealed to me plus you already know about my dad so you can guess why I don't want to be a part of the shadowhunter world.''

It was true that after the incident with her father, she never wanted anything to do with shadowhunting but alas, she had no choice. Over the years, the population of shadowhunters had decreased rapidly and since it was no longer legal to convert mundanes through the mortal cup, all shadowhunters were considered rare.

''I can understand that'' was all Jace said. ''hey, what's your next class?'' Clary had to think about this. The knock on the head must have been a lot worse than she thought. ''Advanced demonology'' she eventually said. ''advanced huh, well I'm teaching that class I'll take you there but first I think I should get Isabelle so she can cover up your bruise'' Jace said smiling kindly at her.

Jace found Isabelle in advanced demonology waiting for him however, he told her about Clary and she was off like a bullet. After 5 minutes of piling concealer on Clary's face they were nearly done. ''I think next time you should just let your brother fight Jace he's a lot stronger than you think'' Isabelle said. ''I know but Jonathon looked as if he was going to rip him up in little pieces and I don't fancy visiting my brother in prison'' they laughed and started walking to their class which they were 20 minutes late for.

''Isabelle, why is Jace teaching classes? He's only like two years older than we are'' Clary asked. She had noticed that he was teaching classes except he was only a senior. ''he's applying to be a guardian so he needs to teach at least four classes in order to start the training program. He already has a place at the guardian centre but he just needs to do this and it will be complete. Mum is so proud of him for getting in and Alec got it as well.''. Hang on mum Clary thought. ''wait is Jace your-'' ''brother? Yeah adopted though'' ''oh'' was all Clary thought.

Jace must be good if he got on the guardian program nearly everyone applies for that job. You get a lot of money and respect. Jonathon was on the program as well. Guardians were people who were similar to police but just more extreme. The demon problem went up a lot more in recent years and guardians were the ones who dealt with them. Of course Shadowhunters were the main guardians. Some downworlders and even mundanes applied however, they had to be good. Only 500 people across the world were chosen out of nearly 2 million who applied. Jonathon was in the top ten of that list and Clary was guessing that Jace was too.

The girls made their way to class almost half an hour late and tried to enter the class silently. Jace was at the front of the class explaining about different ways to kill a demon. He looked up to see the girls come in. ''how nice to see you finally. Please take a seat.'' The girls found seats at the back and got their books out. The class was filled with not only shadowhunters but downworlders and mundanes who most likely wanted to do something along the lines of being a guardian or police. Clary was still wondering why she was put in this class, she doesn't want anything to do with the shadowhunter life.

The class flashed by with just Clary admiring Jace and how he was so artistically perfect. His features made him perfect to draw and that's what she ended up doing. She had gotten her sketchbook out and had drawn him. Last lesson she had art and she got to be free and in her own world. She had drawn a picture of a weeping willow that was sad. It was beautiful and she was so proud. Now she had lunch.

She walked down to the cafeteria and saw Isabelle waving frantically at a table with a boy identical to her with black hair and similar features. She walked over to the table and was welcomed. Also on the table were the vampire Simon and a warlock called Magnus. They were both very nice and funny. Jace came over to the table and started joining in on the conversation. All Clary could think about was how perfect he was but unfortunately he was out of her league.

Clary suddenly noticed a wet feeling going down her spine, which was apparently water. She turned around to be met with a very pretty shadowhunter maybe 18. She was barely wearing anything and it was definitely catching the attention of some boys and even girls in the room. Next to her was a vampire who had obviously spilt the water on her hair. He was very handsome but then he began to talk.

''oh sorry I thought your hair was on fire because I thought that all Morgenstern's were blonde. I just thought you would want to look like near old daddy'' he said crouching down and talking to her like she was a child. This was going to be a very long lunch.


End file.
